


5 раз, когда все думали, что Дерек и Стайлз встречаются

by Enigma_Mao



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, M/M, some kind of humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma_Mao/pseuds/Enigma_Mao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>+1 раз, когда они действительно встречались.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 раз, когда все думали, что Дерек и Стайлз встречаются

**Author's Note:**

> Текст крайне упорот. Таймлайн пост 3 сезон, только без Сталии. И никаких чокнутых БрейденКейтовКалаверос.   
> Также автор не отвечает за смысловую нагрузку. Она вроде как есть, но ее как бы и нет. Я предупредила.  
> Я помню, что прекрасная камаро исчезла и была заменена тойотой, но она всегда будет в моем сердце так что, тут у Дерека красавица-камаро.   
> Эллисон жива, Айзек не уехал.

1.  
У шерифа Стилински, как говорила Клаудия, был только один минус. Его привычка просыпаться за полчаса до будильника. Она не любила, когда он начинал ворочаться и вставать, хотя была возможность поспать лишние тридцать минут. Поэтому у него появилась новая привычка просыпаться за полчаса до будильника и лежать вглядываясь в потолок. 

В этот раз он, как всегда, проснулся за полчаса до того времени, когда ему действительно надо было вставать и, как всегда, лежал, терпеливо дожидаясь трели будильника. Но вслушиваясь в тишину еще спящего дома, он не ожидал услышать голоса, доносившиеся из комнаты сына. Звучало как разговор, возможно спор, и именно из-за этого шериф решил проверить, все ли у Стайлза в порядке.

Он торопливо вышел из своей спальни и медленно приблизился к комнате сына. И к своему крайнему удивлению удостоверился, что это разговор. 

Временами шериф предполагал, что воспитывает сына как-то не так. Нет, он не думал, что с ним что-то не то, потому что в том, что его сын вырос умным, находчивым и добрым (прямо как его мать) он не сомневался. Но временами… только временами, ему казалось, что он делал что-то не так. 

В моменты типа тех, что происходили периодичностью раз в пару дней, и вроде того, что происходило прямо сейчас.

— Давай, вали! Если мой отец увидит тебя тут всего такого голого и потного... ждать мне беды, — приглушенный дверью голос Стайлза заставил шерифа думать о том, что его сын ужасно нетактичен, тем более с девушкой. Чему он его все-таки учил? Приводишь домой девушку, особенно ночью, значит будь с ней вежлив как полагается джентльмену.   
— Стайлз, — угрожающе прозвучал в ответ голос, МУЖСКОЙ голос. — Заткнись, будь так добр. У меня нет сил прыгать в окно и сломя голову бежать непонятно куда! Я тебе не заяц-оборотень.

Впрочем, если ты говоришь с другим джентльменом, нет разницы, как много в тебе учтивости. 

— Непонятно куда? — истерично возразил Стайлз, именно истерично, шериф знал этот тон. Паника. Вот что двигало его сыном. Страх, что он, его отец его застукает за... Чем-то, что бы это ни было.

— У тебя есть гребанный лофт! Собственный лофт, с чертовой сигнализацией, — возопил Стайлз.

Истерика, определенно, мысленно Джон снял перед собой шляпу. 

По-видимому, его ждет сложный разговор с сыном, и надо о многом поговорить. Черт его дери, к такому шерифа Клаудия не готовила!

— А как я по-твоему должен был избавиться от этого? — зарычал голос, который если Джон все правильно понял, принадлежал Дереку Хейлу, и шерифу лишь оставалось надеяться, что под "этим" он имел в виду не свою эрекцию. Господи пожалуйста!   
— Ну не знаю, — наигранно начал Стайлз. — Может быть, в следующий раз ты вспомнишь о моем существовании до того, как "это" появится! Потому что, знаешь ли Дерек, я не только для "этого" гожусь! — определенно они говорят о его эрекции. Куда катится его жизнь, он подслушивает за сыном.   
— Стайлз, все не так, ты все переиначиваешь, — шериф на это очень надеялся.  
— Ничего я не переиначиваю, — спокойно возразил Стайлз. — Все так и есть. — Серьезный тон! Серьезный тон! Все плохо кончится для бедного парня. Хватило же ума связаться с его сыном.  
Шериф с ужасом осознал, что ссора звучит прямо как те, что иногда происходили между ним и Клаудией. Боже мой! Похоже, его сын гей! И встречается с мужчиной старше него лет на шесть, а может и больше!   
— Слушай, я тебя ценю… просто…

Продолжение Джон решил не слушать, и так слишком много информации для него одного, поэтому он стал тихо отступать к себе. 

Надо сегодня выпить, думал старший Стилински, возвращаясь к себе в комнату. Его сын, похоже, только что устроил ему незапланированный камин-аут. Матерь божья, ему точно надо выпить! 

 

2.  
В супермаркете было тихо. Где-то жужжали холодильные установки, консультант средних лет расставляла товары в молочном отделе, около кондитерского отдела стояла парочка девочек, группа парней выбирали пиво, и около кассы было несколько человек. Но ни одного знакомого запаха. Ни племянника, ни мальчишки. 

Но Питер мог поклясться, что видел, как Дерек и Стайлз заходили в торговый центр. Извечное любопытство не дало Питеру пройти мимо и толкнуло вслед племяннику. Шлейф шел в сторону супермаркета, но здесь их не было – это точно. 

Так что Питер вышел из супермаркета и снова принюхался, пытаясь уловить что-нибудь знакомое в какофонии жуткой вони, и двинулся, словно гончая по запаху за своим племянником. 

К вящему удивлению Питера, запах его привел к прокату дисков, еще больше он удивился, когда понял, что Дерек и Стайлз действительно были внутри и даже больше, они были в секции «только для взрослых 18+». Они пришли за порно в прокат. Вместе! Питер подавил в себе истеричный смешок и подкрался ближе. 

— О Боже, что это, — шепотом вопрошал Стайлз, с первобытным ужасом рассматривая обложку какого-то диска, — это точно порно? Люди так друг с другом не поступают!  
— Да, Стайлз, это секс, — ответил Дерек, снисходительно улыбнувшись. — Хочешь подробностей – возьми диск и не изображай из себя невинную овечку на заклании.  
— Не нужен мне никакой диск. Потому что это фу! — обиженно зыркнул Стайлз. — А ты что, меня в подробности посвящать собрался, альфа-самец?

Флиртуют, мысленно злорадствовал Питер, флиртуют друг с другом в прокате дисков для взрослых.   
— Я разорву тебе горл...   
— Вам помочь? — перебил Дерека консультант. — Ищите что-то конкретное?   
— Н-н-нет... То есть...да.. Мы просто присматриваемся, — неловко ответил Стайлз.  
Дерек зловредно ухмылялся, смотря на потуги парнишки, и прервав его, обратился к консультанту.   
— Что у вас есть из темы БДСМ практики? – он хищно усмехнулся, и кинув взгляд на Стайлза, продолжил. — Мы хотим разнообразить нашу личную жизнь. 

Консультант понимающе покивал и принялся показывать разные диски, чем больше он показывал и рассказывал, описывая действия фильма, тем краснее становился Стайлз, и тем шире улыбался Дерек. Под конец повествования паренька-консультанта о особо захватывающем фильме, Дерек уже еле сдерживал хохот. 

— Извините, нам это не подходит, — откашлялся пунцово красный Стайлз и потащил ржущего Дерека за руку в другую сторону зала. 

— Идиот! — воскликнул Стилински, покрывшейся красными пятнами румянца. — Мы сюда не просто так пришли. У нас дело!  
— Совмещаю приятное с полезным, — загоготал Дерек. 

Питер, тем временем, ухмыляясь, выходил из супермаркета. Дело у них, ха! Это у него дело. Нужно найти кого-то, с кем можно поделиться новостью. 

Его племянник встречается с дружком Маккола. День хорошо начался.

 

3.  
Анабетт училась со Стайлзом с начальной школы и, увы, знала о его безответной любви к Лидии-я-королева-и-за-моим-столом-сидит-свита-Мартин. Ну, на самом деле уже не королева. Потому что после того, что вытворяла Мартин в прошлом году и после того, как она переспала чуть ли не со всей командой по лакроссу Бикон-Хиллзской и соседней школы. 

Теперь на пьедестале она сама, Анабетт.

Но по ее мнению, чтобы полностью сместить Лидию с престола надо забрать кое-что, что всегда делало ее выше остальных. Безоговорочную любовь Стайлза к ней. 

Анабетт решила начать не спеша попросить для начала помочь с химией, а потом… Потом Стайлз сам начнет ее приглашать, всего-то и нужно дать призрачный шанс победы и все. Дело в шляпке от кутюр. 

Она стояла перед своим шкафчиком и поправляла свои идеально уложенные белокурые волосы, ее свита ждала чуть поодаль. Она решила, что подойдет к Стайлзу сразу после философии, которая у них совпадала и была последним занятием на сегодня. 

Стайлз был каким-то нервным, поглядывал в окно и с кем-то переписывался, не обращая внимания на Скотта и Лидию, которые на него странно смотрели и временами переглядывались.

В какой-то момент, после очередного сообщения, он дернулся особо сильно и чуть не упал, класс захихикал, а Лидия склонилась к нему и попыталась что-то спросить, но тот лишь вяло отмахнулся.

Анабетт самодовольно улыбнулась, она всего-то пару раз с ним пофлиртовала, а он уже с ума сходит и даже внимания на Лидию не обращает. Вот она сила, думала она, что же будет, когда я предложу ему вместе позаниматься. 

До конца урока оставалось еще 15 минут, но Стайлз умоляюще отпросился у преподавателя, намекая на то, что ему ужасно плохо. 

Любовь – страшная болезнь, самодовольно подумала Анабетт и попросилась выйти в туалет вслед за ним. 

Она решительно направилась в ту сторону, в которую побежал Стилински. Нужно было успеть с ним поговорить, пока он не убежал. 

Когда она вышла на стоянку, Стайлз нервно озирался по сторонам, и Анабетт как раз собиралась его окликнуть, как рядом с ним затормозила черная Камаро. Стайлз резво запрыгнул внутрь, и Анабетт успела увидеть, что, когда машина разворачивалась, за рулем оказался парень из тех, что помещают на оболожку Men’s Health.

Она фыркнула и, развернувшись, пошла обратно в школу, если Стайлз не будет сохнуть по ней, то все должны знать, что по Лидии он тоже уже не сохнет, и, что она вообще сделала из него гея. Анабетт, конечно, любит Денни, как и все, но он-то до этого не был придворным шутом при дворе королевы Лидии.

Нужно успеть поговорить с парочкой сплетниц до того, как она поедет домой. 

Пусть все знают, что Стайлз больше не влюблен в Лидию и вообще встречается с крутым брутальным парнем. Молодец, Стилински!

 

4.  
«Нужно поговорить», гласила СМС от Скотта, которое пришло Лидии пока они с Кирой и Малией ходили по торговому центру, пытаясь разнообразить гардероб Малии чем-то не детским и не подходящим только двенадцатилетним девочкам.

«Встретимся у ветеринарной клиники через час. Срочно» вторило второе СМС, Лидия показала оба сообщения девочкам.  
Кира пожала плечами и сказала:  
— Надо встретиться и все узнать, по-другому мы ничего не поймем.   
— А он что, сам не может решить свои проблемы? — спросила Малия, неловко прислонившись к прилавку, заставленному блузами.   
— Э-э-э-м, мы решаем их вместе, — ответила Кира. – Помнишь, правила дикого царства не распространяются на друзей.   
Малия виновато отпустила голову, и Лидия усмехнувшись хлопнула их пониже спин и приказала двигаться в сторону выхода. 

***

 

— И что за срочное дело? — спросила Лидия, подходя к Скотту и прислушиваясь к себе, есть ли у нее какое-нибудь предчувствие. — Я ничего не чувствую.   
— Зачем ты их привела? — возмущенно спросил Скотт, указывая на девушек за ее спиной. — Это личное.   
— Ты сказал срочное. Мы были в торговом центре.   
— Уф, ладно, — Скотт неловко помялся и, глубоко вздохнув, продолжил. — Это про Стайлза. Мама сегодня, когда я завозил ей поесть на ужин лазанью сказала, что шериф услышал в комнате Стайлза его парня и, вроде, теперь ужасно волнуется и все-такое. И я подумал, что это херня и ему показалось, но мама сказала, что это был Дерек.   
— И что? — спросила Лидия. — Я не вижу ничего странного, что Дерек был в комнате Стайлза, шериф все неверно понял. 

Она собралась разворачиваться, и Малия с Кирой уже открыли двери машины, чтобы сесть, но Скотт продолжил.  
— Подожди, я тоже так подумал, но Айзек мне позвонил и спросил, знал ли я о том, что Дерек и Стайлз встречаются, и я спросил его, с чего он это решил, а он сказал, что Питер ему…  
— Все я ухожу, — не выдержала Лидия. — Слушать сумасшедшие доводы Питера я не намере…  
— Питер ему сказал, что видел их в прокате, вместе, — безжалостно продолжил Скотт.   
— Слушай, Стайлз, может, быть ко мне сейчас слегка холоден, но я уверена, в его сердце всегда найдется место для меня. И он бы тебе рассказал.   
— Да, наверное, — неуверенно повел головой Маккол. 

Их прервал звонок телефона Лидии.  
— Это Эллисон, и она тоже сейчас подтвердит мои слова, я уверена.  
— Эллисон, — щенячье ласково ответил Скотт, когда Лидия поставила на громкую связь.

— Привет, милый! Как дела? Вы с Лидией? — ответила Эллисон, и не дожидаясь ответов на свои вопросы, продолжила:  
— Мне только что позвонила девочка из школы и спросила, правда ли то, что Стайлз встречается с каким-то взрослым парнем, который ездит на Камаро? Я что, так много пропустила, пока ездила к родственникам?   
Малия сзади вздохнула и повернувшись к Кире сказала:  
— Я бы их бросила.

 

5.  
Стайлз ворвался в лофт Дерека с битой наперевес и удивленно уставился на друзей, которые, увидев его, помахали и подозвали ближе.   
— Вы знаете, что 911 подразумевает чрезвычайную ситуацию? — спросил Стайлз. — Что-то случилось? Потому что если нет, я вас убью, я чуть не угробил джип!   
— Э-э-эм...надо поговорить! — торжественно начал Скотт и замолчал.   
— Ну... начинай, —встал Стайлз. — А где Хмуроволк?   
— Здесь я, — зашел в лофт Дерек с бумажным пакетом продуктов в руках. — Какого хрена вы все здесь?  
— Фу Дерек не выражайся! — воскликнул Стайлз, потыкав бок битой и потянувшись носом в пакет. 

Дерек всучил ему яблоко и пошел к холодильнику, счастью Стилински не было предела, и он принялся тереть фрукт о толстовку.  
— Ребят. Вы встречаетесь?   
Яблоко выпало из ослабевших мигом пальцев Стайлза и покатилось по полу.  
— С чего вы решили? — ужаснулся он.  
— Твой отец слышал, как ты с ним с утра разговаривал, — сказал Скотт.  
— Его ранили, и он просто не нашел лучше выхода, чем припереться ко мне, ничего такого.  
— Питер видел вас в прокате фильмов. И сказал каких именно, — продолжил Айзек.  
— Дереку показалось, что тот, кто его ранил это консультант, который там работает. Мы просто проверяли, его ли это был запах.   
— Вся школа считает, что вы вместе, потому что они видели, как вы уехали на его машине, — кивнула на Дерека Эллисон, переняв у Айзека эстафету.   
— Та блондинка, — кинул Дерек.  
— А, это Анабетт. Когда он решил, это тот парень, то написал мне, и я поехал с ним. Это она и увидела.   
— Оу ладно, мы... э-э-э...получается...что...вы...не...э-э-э...тогда, наверное ...э-э-э...пойдем?  
— Ага... идите, мне надо от всего этого отойти...Ужас!  
— Прости, бро, — похлопал его по плечу Скотт, и вся честная компания вышла за дверь, тихо переговариваясь. 

 

+1.  
— И когда ты им расскажешь? — спросил Дерек, все еще раскладывающий покупки.  
— Когда они будут готовы, ты видел, как они отреагировали? — ответил Стайлз, начиная помогать Дереку раскладывать продукты. — Ты купил мне тех пирожных?   
— Да, но если хочешь их получить, тебе придется постараться, — хитро улыбнулся Хейл. — Мне показалось, ты меня стесняешься.   
— О-о-о я покажу, как сильно я тебя не стесняюсь, — игриво ответил Стилински, становясь на колени перед оборотнем и расстегивая его ширинку. — Вытаскивай пирожные, я их сейчас в полной мере заслужу. 

 

— ТВОЮ МАТЬ! ВСЕ-ТАКИ ВСТРЕЧАЮТСЯ!  
— О, это так мило!!  
— Но Стайлз же любит меня, я знаю.  
— Я же просто не хотел делать домашку, за что это?  
— А если бы был плохой сезон охоты, я бы их съела.


End file.
